Falling For You
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Even the ultimate foes are united to achieve a common goal, save Henry. - eventual Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**The characters aren't mine; I'm just borrowing them for a while for my own and your entertainment!

**A/N:** Not sure if creating another multi-chapter story is a good idea or not given I am also, slowly, working on _We Are Family_… This chapter is for _Swan-Queen-Fanatic_ who needs a bit of cheering up. Well this isn't the cheeriest of chapters but it will get happier I promise. Beta work done by _Madam Mayor_.

* * *

Emma walked past the park on her usual route back to Mary Margaret's apartment. She hid behind a big tree seeing Regina and Henry playing. She smiled to herself as she watched mother and son interact. Emma assumed that Henry had gotten tired of chasing Regina around as he climbed onto the swing. Regina walked around to the back of the swing set and began to push Henry. The blonde felt her phone buzz in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and read the text message, _'Great, another stop on the way home,'_ Emma grumbled to herself as Mary Margaret asked for a carton of milk. When Emma looked back over at the playground again, Regina was crumpled on the ground nursing her ankle.

"Regina!" Emma shouted, rushing forward. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly, squatting down beside the brunette and glancing over at the swollen ankle.

"I'm fine," Regina grumbled, pushing Emma's hands away.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Emma said, helping Regina stand up.

"Henry!" Regina cried, staring at the motionless ten year old. Emma rushed over and bent down beside Henry. Ignoring the pain in her ankle, Regina hobbled over, and knelt down beside Emma and Henry. "Henry," Regina called softly as she stroked his cheek. Emma scooped him up in her arms.

"Where is your car?" she asked rather hastily.

"Just over here," Regina answered limping over towards the black Mercedes. Regina opened the back door and clambered inside. Emma carefully lay Henry onto Regina's lap and raced to the front. She started the car and drove off. Emma raced towards the turning amber light. "No regards for the road rules, Miss Swan," Regina retorted, gripping at the side handle.

"I am the Sheriff of this town, plus I think we have a perfectly viable excuse to bend a few rules," she grinned into the rear view mirror. Regina shook her head and stared down at her son. She cradled his head in her lap as she stared out the window hoping Emma would hurry up.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Why did you stop?" Regina argued, snapping her head up towards Emma.

"We are at the hospital," Emma replied getting out of the car.

"Oh," Regina paused, looking out the window at the parking lot. Emma soon appeared at the door and opened it. She carefully picked Henry up in her arms, and waited for Regina near the entrance to the hospital.

"Doctor Whale!" Emma cried, seeing the Doctor standing at a desk talking with a nurse.

"What happened?" he asked approaching the two women. "Someone get me a gurney!" he shouted.

"We were just playing and he fell," Regina sobbed. A nurse soon appeared wheeling a stretcher towards the group. Emma gently lay Henry down and pushed the hair from his face.

"Wait here and I'll return when I know more," the Doctor said.

"No! I want to know where you are taking _my son_!" Regina demanded stumbling forward. Doctor Whale opened his mouth to answer back when he noticed Regina's limp.

"You are limping. You should get your leg checked over," Doctor Whale informed her.

"I'm fine," Regina dismissed him.

"Nurse Shirley will examine you as we do tests and scans for Henry," Doctor Whale ordered.

"I said I was _fine_!" Regina growled.

"Regina," Emma whispered, speaking for the first time. "You really should be checked over," Emma continued placing her hands on Regina's shoulder and turned her around. "By the time they have looked over your ankle, Doctor Whale will be back with information about Henry."

Regina glanced over at the Doctor who nodded his head.

"Alright," Regina sighed in defeated. She looked over as Nurse Shirley returned with a wheelchair. "I don't need that," she snapped. Emma smiled faintly as she wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and helped her down the hall with the Nurse leading the way.

After being examined, Regina was fitted with a brace for her ankle and subscribed pain killers. Emma helped Regina back to the waiting room, and over to a set of chairs. Regina sat down and leaned against the back of the white chair. She looked around, but didn't see Doctor Whale anywhere.

"You said he would be here," Regina mumbled.

"Maybe he is just waiting for the result," Emma answered with a shrug.

"Whatever," Regina glared closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Beta work done by _Madam Mayor_.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Doctor Whale entered the waiting room. Regina suddenly got to her feet seeing him enter. The brunette's breath caught in her throat as she saw Doctor Whale walking towards them. Emma looked up noticing the doctor then glanced across at Regina.

"Breathe, just breathe," she whispered, rubbing a hand against Regina's back. "Doctor Whale?" Emma called, grabbing the man's attention. "Well, how is Henry?" Emma asked, staring back at the shocked Regina.

"He had a cerebral haemorrhage as a result from hitting his head," he began.

"And what is cerebral haemorrhage in English?" Emma asked, cutting him off.

"A bleed on his brain."

"Oh god," Emma cried, stumbling on her feet.

"We rushed him into surgery, and managed to stop the bleeding. He is in a stable condition, but still unconscious," the Doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Regina squeaked, speaking for the first time.

"Of course," Doctor Whale replied with a nod. "This way," he mumbled and led the two women down the hall._ 'Just put one foot in front of the other,'_ Regina told herself.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Regina stopped just outside the room as her heart began to race again. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room and glanced over at Henry. Tentatively Regina slowly moved over to the hospital bed. She smiled down at her son, but then frowned sightly seeing a tube shoved down his throat.

"Mummy's here," she whispered, stroking Henry's forehead. Doctor Whale seemed to start talking again, but it washed over Regina as she stared down at her son. Tears blurred her vision as she wondered if Henry would ever wake again. Regina's throat began tight as the tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. She jumped a mile high as someone laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina?" Emma called softly. The brunette turned around and smiled faintly. After such a traumatic afternoon, Regina suddenly remembered why she took her eyes of Henry.

"You…" Regina muttered.

"What?" Emma frowned.

"It was you!" she growled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Emma asked confused.

"You were hiding in the shadows. I saw you and then Henry…" Regina choked. Emma stared blankly deep into Regina's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but saw Protective Regina replace Vulnerable Regina. "This is all your fault," Regina accused.

"Regina," Emma muttered.

"You did this! Go away!" Regina hissed, turning her back on Emma. The blonde saw there was no point arguing with Regina. Sighing inwardly, she left the room and went to her car. "I'll be here when you wake, my little prince," Regina muttered, taking a step closer to the hospital bed and softly stroked his cheek.


End file.
